I Don't Need You
by ohxromeo
Summary: "Draco Malfoy, your verdict has been decided. Though we could not overlook the crimes that you committed in the war, Mr. Potter has made it clear that he wants us to take into consideration that you were brought up to be a player in this war from birth with no real choice for yourself. With this in mind, we are sentencing you to 6 months in the muggle world with no magic."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone.. This is my first fanfic in.. wow… years. I actually gave up writing for a while so I may be a little rusty. I just found out I was pregnant and needed something to get my mind off of being a single teenaged mom. So… Enjoy! Oh yeah… I write to music. So if a chapter was written with a certain song in mind, the lyrics will be at the end of the chapter. Aaannnnddddd here we go :x**

Draco stared intently ahead, his eyes purposefully not focusing on anyone or anything in particular. He awaited his verdict patiently. He knew he was going to Azkaban for his crimes in the war. Like Father like son he supposed… His mother had at least only gotten house arrest after it was brought to attention that she saved the Great Harry Potter at the last battle. Draco was happy his mother wouldn't have to deal with the terrors of Azkaban but the thought of what it would do to him made him inwardly wince.

"Draco Malfoy, your verdict has been decided. Though we could not overlook the crimes that you committed in the war, Mr. Potter has made it clear that he wants us to take into consideration that you were brought up to be a player in this war from birth with no real choice for yourself. With this in mind, we are sentencing you to 6 months in the muggle world with no magic." Draco's head jerked up at this statement but the man continued. "We are hoping that you will change your views on muggles and muggle-born wizards and witches during this time. If you fail to carry out this sentence, you will be sentenced to Azkaban for 6 months no matter how long you've lasted in the muggle society. You will leave today. Next case please."

Draco numbly walked out of the courtroom. Six months in the muggle world? With no magic? How was he suppose to survive that? How was this any better than Azkaban? Well… At least he wouldn't be getting his soul sucked out. And how hard could it be to survive the muggle way for a while. He was Draco Fucking Malfoy for merlin's sake. He survived the war. He could survive this.

Two hours later, he stared at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in muggle clothing. Though they still made him look impeccable if he did say so himself. He swiped the blonde hair out of his eyes and readjusted the fitted t-shirt he was wearing.

"Well let's fucking get this over with." He grumbled to himself and grabbed his small trunk of belongings that he was allowed to take.

Draco was standing on a street corner in London while Harry unloaded his trunk out of the car. Hermione got out of the front passenger seat and smirked a very Slytherin-like smirk at the blonde.

"Well I do hope you enjoy this eye opener, Malfoy." She said, leaning against the car. "Maybe I'll even get an apology for the years of torture once this place is through with you."

"Not fucking likely, Granger." Draco glared at the brunette. "Wouldn't I be more suited to help find other Death Eaters instead of-instead of _this_." He all but spat, taking in the streets around him.

"Well, in six months, come on over to the auror department. We could always use your help." Harry smiled at him. "Okay, Malfoy. You're all set then. Wand." Harry held out his hand expectantly. Grumbling, Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket and warily placed it in Harry's hand.

"If anything happens to that, Potter, I swear I'll go to Azkaban for your murder." The blonde glared at the other boy.

"Well, have fun Malfoy." Hermione smiled sickly sweet as she and Harry started to climb back into the muggle car. "Learn something, okay?"

"Wait!" Malfoy said in a small panic. "What about money? A place to stay? Merlin's sake give me _something_ to work with here!"

"Well uhh…" Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "While you do have a fortune in Gringotts, galleons don't really translate into muggle money well."

"So I'm-I'm broke?!" Draco's grey eyes were wide as he looked between Harry and Hermione.

"Maybe you can get a job." Hermione smirked as she put her seat belt on and Harry drove away. Draco watched the car drive away and gripped his hair, exasperated.

A job. They expected him to get a job. In the muggle world. He turned toward the street to figure out which way to go when a car drove by, effectively splashing him with the puddle and mud that it had drove through. Draco looked down at his now filthy clothes and tried to wipe the mud from his face but only succeeded in smearing it around.

"Just fucking great. Really fucking great. " Draco yelled. He turned and kicked his trunk before sitting on it. His chin rested in his hand as he glared at the people passing by him. He must've sat like that for hours before a young girl around his age came around the corner and smiled down at him. He glared back up at her before looking away angrily, hoping she'd get the hint.

"You know… Everyone gets down on their luck sometime during their lives. Sometimes they just need help getting back on their feet." The girl said, crouching down and resting her elbow on her knee and her head on her hand. Draco crossed his arms and continued looking away from her.

"I don't need anyone's help." He stuck his chin out defiantly and turned to glare at her. His glare was met by a smile that reached all the way up to her eyes.

"Come on." She said, grabbing his elbow and pulling him up. "You look like you could use a hot meal. It looks like it might start raining soon anyway." She reached down, grabbing his trunk in one hand and his arm in her other, pulling them along the streets till they were inside a small restaurant. "Here." She pushed him into a chair at a small, two person table and set his trunk beside him. "I'll be right back."

Draco glanced around the restaurant while she was gone. It was cozy. Probably a family restaurant. Not really the type of cuisine he was use to with the Malfoy fortune that he had. He was pulled from his thoughts as his stomach gave a slight growl.

'_Suppose I'll take what I can get for now_.' He thought to himself, remembering that he was left with absolutely no money. He watched as the girl from before carefully carried a steaming hot bowl of soup over and set it in front of him. She sat down across from him and held out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Aly." She smiled her bright smile at him again and tried to ignore her messy bangs hanging in her chocolate eyes.

"Draco." He answered curtly, eyeing her hand with an apprehensive expression. Was he expected to touch a muggle? Like that was going to happen. He looked down at the soup in front of him and cautiously took a small spoonful. Aly's smile faltered before she recovered and brought her hands up to swipe away the offending bangs.

"That's a strange name."

"I'm a Malfoy." He stated as if this explained everything.

"Is that suppose to mean anything to me?" She asked, amusement flickering through her eyes.

"We're practically royalty you know."

"Right, and I'm the bloody Princess of Wales." She giggled, her eyebrow quirking up as she stared at the blonde man in front of her.

"Aly… What is this?"

The pair turned to see a tall young man glaring at the girl with his arms crossed against his chest. His muscles rippled underneath the dress shirt that he wore.

_'Show off.'_ Draco thought, rolling his eyes and taking another spoonful of soup.

"Louis! I didn't know you were going to be in today!" Aly said, jumping up from the table and glanced nervously between the man and Draco. "Draco, why don't you go wash up in the bathroom a little." She smiled at him and tilted her head to door of the boys bathroom not far away.

Draco stood without argument and made his way to the door she motioned toward. Instead of going in, he stood in the small alcove and strained his ears to pick up their voices.

"Picked up another hobo did you?" Louis asked, anger ebbing into his deep voice.

"Oh stop it. I couldn't just leave him outside to starve, now could I?"

"And who's going to pay for the soup you gave him?"

"Take it out of my tips Louis. Honestly, you act like no one ever helped you before." She crossed her small arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her.

"I don't have time to accommodate another one of your charity cases Aly! I'm running a business! Not a bloody soup kitchen!" Louis had to strain to keep from yelling at her.

"So we won't stay here! I'll take him somewhere else but at least let him finish the soup." Aly flipped her bangs back and placed her hand on her small waist.

Louis was silent as he stared at the girl in front of him. You could see him slowly giving in as he stared into her eyes. "Fine." He mumbled. "But seriously. He better wash up nice or I can't allow him to sit in the view of customers." Louis turned away and pushed through the swinging door that led to the kitchen.

_'I better wash up nice? Who in the hell does that git think he is?'_ Draco angrily pushed open the bathroom door and strode inside. After one glance in the mirror, he couldn't turn away. There was mud caked in his hair, matting it down in odd angles and places. Dirt was smeared over his face from when he had previously tried to wipe it off and his pristine clothes were now absolutely filthy from the splash of the puddle. No wonder they thought he was homeless. Draco gaped at how much grime he now had on his body before turning on the sink and attempting to get most of it out of his hair and off of his face. Finally satisfied with the results, he ran a hand through his slightly still grimy hair and walked back out to the table.

The girl was sitting in the chair again, mindlessly tapping her nails against the table. Her eyes brightened and she smiled at him as he sat down again.

"So you are a normal person under all that muck." She teased, resting her chin on her hand.

Draco said nothing but continued eating his soup. Just because he was sentenced to act like muggle didn't mean he had to pretend to like them and carry on conversations with them.

"So I was thinking that you could stay on my extra sleeper until you got some money together and got back on your feet." The girl continued on, ignoring Draco's silent treatment. This statement, however, made Draco choke on the spoonful of soup he just put in his mouth. He coughed and sputtered, trying to catch his breath.

"Excuse me?" He stared at her incredulously. "What makes you think I need someplace to stay?"

The girl's eyes glanced down at his still filthy clothes and her eyebrow shot up once more when her brown eyes met his stubborn grey ones.

"Seriously?" She asked, letting her eyes roam over his dirty clothes once more.

"What makes you think I want to stay with you?" Draco tried again, hating the feeling of her eyes taking him in with the current state he was in. It made him feel less superior. And he _hated_ that.

"So I suppose you'll just be crashing on a park bench then, yeah?" Aly crossed her arms on the table and stared intently at the blonde. He glared back at her.

"Fine. But let's get one thing straight. I don't _need_ your help." He continued to glare at her as he spoke.

"Yeah, yeah." She smirked and waved her hand as if to dismiss it and stood up, pulling his trunk with her. "Let's get a move on then. Don't want to be walking out too late."

Draco glanced back down at his soup before narrowing his eyes at the girl in front of him. "What about the soup?" He asked, expecting her to gloat about buying it with her tip money for him.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled at him and started walking toward the door, fully knowing that Draco would follow her. "Louis said it was on the house."

The lie slid off her tongue so easily Draco almost believed her. Almost.

**Reviews would mean a lot to me(: Let me know if I should ditch the idea and start new or try and continue it. Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's my attempt at a second chapter. I apologize if my updates start getting a bit spaced out. I'm going to have to start going to a high risk specialist for my pregnancy and between the stress and having to drive 2 hours to the doctors every other week I may not have as much time as I'd like to focus on the story. But I'm still going to try. Stick with me guys! **

**I know that some things I write in this will be out of date to when the books took place. Oh well. (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Not even a little bit of pocket dust…**

XOX

Aly stood outside of her ugly, green apartment door and tried to find the right key on her key-ring. After finding a small silver one, she jiggled the door knob before putting the key in and turned to the blonde at her side.

"Will you grab the knocker and pull?" She asked, watching his eyebrow quirk at the odd request. "It's the only way the key will turn." She admitted sheepishly, inclining her head to the doorknob and key in her hands.

"Bang up place you have here." Draco mumbled sarcastically as he wrapped his slender fingers around the knocker and pulled toward himself. Aly rolled her eyes and turned the key quickly, slamming her shoulder into the thick door with her shoulder to open it.

"Does it always take a secret fucking code to open your door?" Draco asked as he stepped ahead of her into the dark apartment.

"Well at least we can be sure no one can get in here to kill me without some effort." Aly replied easily as she threw her wool coat over the back of the couch as she passed into the small kitchenette. Draco kicked the door shut with his foot and followed her into the small area.

"You're worried about someone coming in and killing you… You just invited a homeless man to live with you." He said, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway as she shuffled around the tiled floor. She glanced up at him through her bangs and a smirk played at the corner of her lips.

"You're not a killer Draco." She stated easily as she bent over to search through the cabinet under the sink.

Draco physically stopped breathing. Her words reminded him so much of the night in the Astronomy Tower. The old man had said something so similar… Draco clenched his jaw at the invading memories and shook his head. There was no way she'd know about that. Absolutely no possible way. He brushed away the painful memories and scoffed.

"You think you know me, yeah? Just wait until you go to sleep tonight."

Aly snorted in laughter and pulled out a bag of dog food from the cupboard with a small metal dish. Draco heard the telltale sound of metal dog tags banging together and turned as a small, tan dog sat by his legs and nudged his hand with his cold black nose, begging to be acknowledged.

Hearing the metal made Aly spin around quickly.

"Careful! He's…." She watched incredulously as the dog's tail moved in a happy fashion as Draco gave him a small itch on his head. "He's territorial…" Aly finished, looking at the man before her quizzically.

Draco scoffed.

"Oh, he's fucking vicious." He said, giving the dog's blonde fur another itch as if to prove his point.

"He usually hates men…" Aly said as she placed the bowl of food on the floor for the dog. "His names Romeo." She scratched the dog fondly behind the ear as he began to eat. "I found him eating out of the dumpster behind the restaurant 3 years ago."

"So you have a habit of picking up strays then." Draco raised his eyebrow as her brown eyes met his grey ones.

"Are you calling yourself a stray?" She asked, teasingly as she moved around him and into the small sitting room. She smiled when Draco glared at her. She began to move furniture to the sides of the room and convert the couch into a sleeper sofa.

Huffing with the difficulty of unfolding the mattress, she blew her bangs out of her face and glared at the blonde man watching her.

"Are you going to stand there like a useless bag of dung or are you going to help me?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

Draco mimicked her action and crossed his well toned arms across his chest as well.

"You seem to be doing a sufficient job."

"You know you have a quirky mouth for a man that would be sleeping on a park bench right now if it wasn't for me."

"I'm just here to kill you when you fall asleep, remember?"

Aly fought the smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Just help me you prat!" She tried to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Can't believe I'm doing this." Draco mumbled, grabbing the handle and hoisted the mattress out of its hiding spot in the couch.

"Now was that so hard?" Aly smiled and patted his upper arm in thanks before leaving to find a spare set of sheets and blankets. She didn't notice the muscles tense under her hand or the stormy eyes of the man in front of her narrow.

'_She touched me. The muggle actually touched me.'_

Draco stared at the spot on his arm with narrowed eyes. He was practically seething at the invisible "germs" that she must've left behind. He could practically feel his skin crawling just thinking about it. Aly walked back in with the bedding, oblivious to the blonde's thoughts.

"The showers right through that door if you wanted to use it before bed." She nodded toward an open door in the hallway. Draco pushed past her and shut the door without a word, eager to wash away the tingling and crawling feeling she had left on him.

XOX

Draco stood under the hot water of the shower until it started to turn cold and he was thoroughly sure that there was not a trace of dirt or mud left on his body. He stepped out into the foggy bathroom and shook the small water droplets from the tips of his hair. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he glanced at the dirty clothes that lay in a crumpled mess on the floor and wrinkled his nose at the thought of putting them on again.

His trunk. It was still out in the sitting room.

He cautiously opened the door a crack and peaked into the dim hallway. It seemed as if Aly had already gone into her bedroom for the night. Slowly, Draco made his way to his small trunk and pulled out a pair of pajama pants to sleep in.

XOX

Aly stared at the ceiling, absent mindedly petting Romeo's head as he slept next to her in the bed. She heard the water shut off through the door and could hear Draco's footsteps pad down the hallway and into the living room. He seemed different than others she was use to dealing with. Not as… What was the word?

Desperate.

He didn't seem like someone living on the streets. In fact, he had the air of arrogance that you would expect from the privileged gits she went to school with. Yet he still seemed like he needed help. Not that he seemed homeless to her. She had seen much filthier things come off of the streets. She had _helped_ much filthier things come off of the streets. He didn't seem homeless. No, no. Definitely not homeless. More like…

Lost. Abandoned.

She'd noticed this look in his eyes when he thought she wasn't looking. Like a caged animal. So scared and frantic.

Yes. There was no doubt that he needed her help.

XOX

Draco lay awake in his bed as sunlight streamed in through the windows of the sitting room. Nightmares had made sleeping impossible. After waking up in a cold sweat and choking on his own silent screams, he had decided to just lay in bed and hope that the drowsiness he felt would just overcome him and force him into a dreamless sleep.

He was still awake when Aly quietly walked down the hallway, stretching her arms over her head. Her brown hair wasn't combed and sticking up in odd bumps and knots around her head. Her thin dressing robe hung open in the front and revealed the tank top and red pajama pants she had slept in. Her tank top rose up on her flat stomach when she stretched.

Draco let his eyes wander for a brief second. He had to admit that she was attractive for a muggle. Better than a lot of the pig faced witches that were out there. He quickly shut his eyes and she quietly tiptoed past his bed and turned on the light in the kitchen. He opened them once he knew she couldn't see him and stared at the ceiling of her living room.

A blonde blur knocked the wind out of Draco as it jumped onto his stomach. Draco grunted, trying to suck air back into his lungs as he pushed the dog off of him.

"Rome!" Aly ran over to pull the dog off of the bed. "I'm so sorry Draco. Sometimes when he likes you he forgets that you have personal space." She explained quickly, grabbing the dog's collar.

"My fucking luck, huh?" Draco growled, rolling over to face the girl. His eyes shot down as she chewed her bottom lip nervously. He tore his eyes away from her lips and glared into her eyes.

"He probably just needs to go out. I'll take him now." She released her bottom lip from her teeth and opened the door, walking out behind the dog.

Draco groaned and leaned back into the pillows, throwing his arms over his face. He was certain his attraction was due to the lack of women he'd had since he'd been detained by the ministry. To a man who's been starved, even a plate of rotten meat would look appetizing. That had to be it. He was just easily excited from not seeing an attractive girl for months.

Draco blew air through his clenched teeth. Merlin, could this punishment get any worse?

Aly came in a few minutes later and scolded the dog for jumping up onto Draco's bed again. Draco watched as she tugged her bottom lip with her teeth again and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I was thinking…" She started, slowly.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Draco asked, lifting up one of his arms to glare at the young girl on his bed. She returned his glare and brushed her unruly bangs out of her face before continuing.

"I'm going to get you a job at the restaurant. To help you get some money together to get back on your feet."

Draco removed his arms from his face and stared at her.

"Look, I may not have much experience in this job thing but I'm pretty sure you can't just get a job like that." He said, sitting up. Aly glanced away quickly when the sheets slid down his chest and pooled at his waist.

"You can't. But Louis owes me a few… favors." She said, forcing herself to keep eye contact with him.

"Are you shagging him then?" He asked, folding his arms behind his head, smirking at the girl. He didn't miss the smirk that played at the corner of mouth and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jealous?" She teased.

Draco scoffed.

"Obviously." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not shagging him." Aly said, standing up. She walked to the bathroom slowly, pausing in the doorway to turn back to Draco. "He's my brother."

She shut the door and started the shower. Draco glared at the bathroom door before pulling clothes out of his trunk for the day, grumbling to himself.

And just like that, Draco had a muggle job.

XOX

**Sorry if this was a boring chapter guys! I just thought I should develop a few things first. Things will pick up next chapter I promise! (I hope!) Review please(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Insomnia is starting to kick in right about now. I have my first appointment with the high risk specialist I'll be delivering with in about six hours. Needless to say, I need SOMETHING to get my mind off of the bad news he's waiting to tell me. What better than writing another chapter? Enjoy guys. I'll try to make it good(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… Or the songs I use to write to tone for my chapters… Or a nice car… I do, however, own a pretty nice new baby stroller:D Shits expensive. **

XOX

Draco and Aly sat at a small table in the back of the restaurant. A plate of fries sat between them as she passed a small notebook over to him.

"Waiting tables is easy. Don't worry. You'll catch on in no time." She delicately put a fry in her mouth before pulling one of her pens out of her bun and passing it to him. "If you ever don't know the answer to a question that a customer asks about the menu, just tell them you'll pull some strings and the cook can make it however they want. They eat that shit up. Gets you loads of tips." Aly paused to study his face. Draco refrained from squirming under her scrutinizing look. Something about her unnerved him.

"What're you looking at?" He glared back at her, pushing the menu he was studying away.

"You have a cute face. It'll get you a lot of tips with the younger customers." She said simply, tilting her head to look at him from a different angle.

"Is looks all it takes then? Is that why you live in such shitty conditions?" He asked, grabbing a fry for himself. She surprised him by giggling and handing him the black folder to keep his small notebook in.

"You have so much to learn." Aly said mysteriously and brushed her bangs out of her face and watched as the hostess sat a group of elderly couples in Draco's established section. She glanced at her watch and smirked. "Right on time."

She stood and motioned for Draco to follow her.

"They're regulars. They come at half till noon every other day. Always get the same thing. Decent tippers. Just make sure you smile at them." She explained as she led Draco over to their table.

"Aly!" The table greeted her fondly. Her smile stretched across her face and she tucked her notebook into the small apron she wore around her waist.

"Hey everyone! Right on time!" She greeted back and moved to the side to pull Draco up to the table. "This is Draco. It's his first day so go easy on him." Winking at them, she motioned for him to start taking their orders. When all orders were placed she quickly showed him where to pick up the food orders when they were done and to continuously check to make sure their drinks were filled.

"I feel like a fucking house elf." Draco mumbled, ringing up their order on the register and pulling out their change, preparing to take it to them at the table.

"What was that?" Aly asked, coming around the corner, smiling her toothy grin at him. Without answering, Draco quickly walked back to the table. He didn't want to stick around and see if she had heard him speak of elves. The last thing he needed was for her to think he was homeless AND insane.

"Thank you, son." One of the elderly men said gratefully as he took the change that Draco handed to him. He could feel Aly come up behind him and felt an unusual feeling in the pit of his stomach when she linked her arm with his and smiled at the table of people.

"So how'd he do for you?"

"He did pretty well for his first day." One of the women smiled at Draco.

"Needs to work on that smile though." Another of the men joked as he pulled a few notes out of his wallet and placed them on the table. Draco grimaced. They were going to force him to be nice to muggles one way or another. Aly smiled and squeezed Draco's arm lightly.

"We'll definitely work on that." She glanced up into Draco's grey eyes. Humor danced in her expression before she looked back to the customers and said goodbye with a hug to each one.

When they were gone, she picked up the notes they left on the table and pressed them into Draco's hand.

"Good job Rookie. You earned that." She winked at him and went back to get the food for her own table of customers.

Draco stared at the notes in his hand. This must be muggle money.

'_How…. Flimsy.'_ He thought to himself, examining the money. He shoved it into his pocket and looked up to the next couple being sat in his section. Sighing, he pulled out the notebook and made his way over to their table.

_Four Hours Later…_

The lunch rush was kicking Draco Malfoy's ass. Aly had popped into his section to help him as much as she could but he knew he was on a sinking ship. He couldn't bring himself to smile at the muggles. The mere thought of it churned his insides. Though every time he caught Aly checking up on him from across the room he let a small smile tilt the corner of his lips up in hopes to tell her that he was fine.

He was not fine.

Draco had already spilled water on people from three different tables and took the wrong order of food to the wrong table twice. He hadn't even noticed one group sitting in his section until they had already been waiting almost 20 minutes and already fuming by the time he got to them. He overcharged one bill and undercharged another. The tips they left him were getting smaller and smaller until some tables left without leaving anything.

Draco rushed into the kitchen to grab one of his food orders without realizing how hot the plates were that he grabbed.

"FUCK!" He roared, dropping the plates and watching helplessly as the plates shattered and food flew across the floor. Aly rushed in as customers tried to sneak a peek at what was happening in the kitchen.

"Draco!" She grabbed his hands, seeing the redness from the heat. "Those plates are hot you know." She couldn't help but tease as she led him over to the sink. Draco could already feel the tension in his shoulders relax as she gently pulled his hands into the stream of cold water. He rolled his eyes at her and let her move his hands in the water for him.

"I realized that, thank you." He stated, sarcastically.

"Look, I know lunch can be overwhelming. Louis wants to try you somewhere else. Somewhere… Not in the view of customers." Aly said slowly, turning off the water and carefully inspecting the damage done to Draco's hands. They seemed so much bigger compared to her little ones that touched the red skin gingerly.

"So much for having the right looks, yeah?" Draco mumbled. He did not like the feeling that he was failing at a muggle task. One that Aly seemed to have perfected so easily. He casually pulled his hands away from the slim girl and wiped them on his pants. What he wouldn't give to have his magic back to deal with this.

Aly placed a comforting hand on his forearm.

"While some of us find your constant scowl to be adorable, the customers aren't finding it quite as endearing."

Draco glanced up at her grinning face.

"Adorable, huh?" He asked, feeling that familiar Malfoy cockiness seep back into his demeanor. Aly's grin widened but she crinkled her nose at him.

"Don't get a big head."

She grabbed a balled up piece of material and leaned so close to Draco that her auburn hair tickled his cheek. For a moment it felt as if he had stopped his breathing altogether. Her scent was overpowering. A mix of cinnamon and apples. He fought the urge to close his eyes and bury himself in the crook of her neck to get a better whiff of that smell. When she pulled away, he had to resist following her to keep their close proximity.

"There." She placed her hands on her slim waist and smiled proudly at him. Draco looked down and saw that she had tied a different apron around him. This one was white and covered his entire front instead of just wrapping around his waist like the other waiters had.

"What the fuck?" Draco glared at the apron and then back at the smirking girl in front of him.

"Welcome to the kitchen, Draco!" She clapped her hands in mock excitement as a large man with caramel colored skin came up behind her and placed a beefy hand protectively on her shoulder.

"This is the new guy, yeah?" He asked, his voice a deep bass. Aly turned and smiled at the man.

"Draco, this is Allen. He's our head cook. He'll be teaching you everything you need to know."

Draco glanced up at the man before him. The guy was huge. He was built like an ox and stood a full head and a half over Draco. Draco was by no means small but this mountain of a man made him look like a schoolgirl.

"You're in good hands, I promise." Aly breezed past Draco, gently brushing his arm on her way by as she headed back out to take over Draco's section as well as her own.

"Come on Cinderella. We have work to do." Allen said, walking over to a food prep station.

'_Who the fuck is Cinderella?'_ Draco thought, following the man.

XOX

By the end of the week, Draco had learned the entire menu. He knew how to cook each entrée that was written on an order and how to properly prep the food each day. Allen had taken to calling him his apprentice, saying that Draco had talent many of the studious cooks there simply did not possess. Who knew.

The thought of actually possessing a talent that only muggles needed made Draco scoff. Only six months of this and he would be home free and with his magic again. A thought tugged at the edge of his brain. Six more months and he'd be in the wizarding world again. Without Aly.

_Aly_.

It would suffice to say that the muggle girl got under his skin. They had established a bit of a routine by the end of the week. They'd fight over the shower each morning, both saying that the other took up too much of the hot water and constantly bicker on their way to the restaurant. For some reason, this caused elderly couples to give them knowing looks as they passed. This drove Draco crazy. It was like they knew something that he didn't and that simply frustrated him to no end. At the restaurant, Draco would head into the kitchen with Allen while Aly quickly got ready for incoming customers.

Witty remarks would be thrown across the kitchen at each other, both intent on winning their little verbal battles. She was a smart ass. And that alone caused Draco to challenge her on everything. If anything, he just liked ruffling her feathers. Riling her up and watching her simmer. He would be lying if he said that she didn't know the exact things to say to do the same to him.

After the shift they'd go home to the small apartment, Draco now familiar with each quirk that came with living in that godforsaken deathtrap. Jiggle the handle on the toilet or it won't flush properly the first time. Don't use the overhead fan in the living room; it was loose and any amount of spinning it'd do would surely cause it to come crashing to the ground. The oven was broken and if anything needed to be cooked in it, the neighbor down the hall graciously agreed to let them use theirs. Doors got jammed shut and locked innocent victims in rooms until a good shoulder shove could open it or until the other occupant of the house noticed and could unscrew the hinges to let them out. Running the kitchen sink and using the outlet in the bathroom caused the lights to flicker and so on. Nothing seemed to be working properly. Just enough to get by. It surprised Draco how quickly he was able to adapt to these conditions. Especially to the girl he shared them with.

Sometimes after their shift, she'd go out with the other employees to some dance club. She'd dress inappropriately and come home completely inebriated. Draco never went. He didn't want to enjoy the activities of muggles. He wanted to finish up his sentence and get back to living his old life. His _real_ life.

He told himself that he didn't wait up for Aly to get home from these outings. He just simply couldn't sleep. He told himself he didn't like the way her drunken state caused her to slump outside the front door and beg him to let her in after failing to complete the "_secret fucking code_" that was her lock. And he told himself that he definitely didn't like the way she'd come home in such a state that Draco would have to carry her to her room, Romeo bounding around his ankles to sniff his lady. The way her nose would tuck into his neck as she already drifted to sleep from the muggle alcohol. How he had to pry her arms from around his neck because once he laid her in bed, she still would not relent on her grip around his neck. The way she snuggled deeper into the bed and let his name roll off her tongue. "Draco.."

No. No, he definitely did not like that at all. And he especially didn't wait up for it.

Nightmares would cause him to lie awake each night, listening for the sounds of her shifting in her bed and Romeo moving to accommodate her. She'd wake up in the morning and the routine would start all over again.

XOX

**So not as much happened in this chapter as I hoped but it seemed like a good place to end it. The next chapter will have more. I promise. I'm not leading you on, I swear :x But Draco has to slowly realize his muggle-love somehow!**

**Review please(: **


	4. Chapter 4

**I usually have an idea with where I want each chapter to go but I honestly can't even brainstorm right now. So I'm winging this. Sorry if it's shitty from that. I've never actually done that with any of the stories I write. So this will be fun(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… But I own Aly:D Maybe… She kinda reminds me of my friend... So maybe I don't really own her either…**

XOX

Draco lounged casually on his bed. His eyes were unfocused as his mind wandered and he absent mindedly stroked Romeo's head when the dog cuddled in closer to his leg. It had almost been a month. He'd survived a month without magic. With muggles. Though he'd never say it out loud, they reminded him of normal people. He didn't… _hate_ them as much as Draco felt he should. After Allen had taken him under his wing in the kitchen, Draco didn't completely hate having a job. Cooking was an easy way to keep his mind occupied. If you didn't pay attention, the food was ruined. Allen was such a perfectionist that he wouldn't allow anything less to leave his kitchen for the customers. Draco _almost_ admired him for that. He wasn't one for settling. Having a paycheck wasn't too bad either.

He didn't know if it was withdrawal from the magic world or if he was just finally losing his mind but this world was not so bad. Draco shook his head and ran a pale hand through his blonde bed head.

He was definitely losing his mind.

Aly padded down the hall in her bare feet. Her still-wet bangs from her shower hung in her eyes and she impatiently pushed them out of the way as she raised her eyebrow at Romeo.

"Traitor." She teased, ruffling his ears when she passed to head into the kitchen. "Do you want food before work?"

Draco's eyes had drifted shut after she passed. Her scent was always stronger after a shower. The cinnamon almost overwhelmed the apple smell and caused a small stirring in the pit of his stomach as well as a lower region he didn't want to admit. Draco sat up a little straighter.

Well that wasn't okay.

"No." He managed to squeeze out while trying to keep his thoughts in check and his breathing easy.

"Suit yourself. You know, you could always cook here. Show me some of that talent that Allen is always raving you have."

Draco turned to look at her just as she took a bite of the banana she peeled.

'_Oh dear Merlin…'_ Draco almost groaned and turned around quickly.

There was a few hard knocks on the door and Draco practically fell jumping out of the bed.

"I'll get it!" He practically shouted, happy for the distraction from the muggle girl that he should be revolted by.

He undid the chain on the door and quirked an eyebrow at the man staring back at him. They were almost the same height but that was the only similarity they shared. The man's hair was almost black and cut close to his head. Black-brown stubble was smattered on his chin and his eyes were a dead brown. They lacked the life and spark in them that Draco had seen light up other's brown eyes.

_Aly's brown eyes._

"Can I help you?" Draco said, shortly. He was aware of the rude tone to his voice and the deadly glare that he was giving the man.

"I'm looking for Aly." The man replied, glaring at Draco in return. "I obviously have the wrong apartment."

Draco was about to say that he did when Aly appeared out of nowhere, ducking under Draco's arm and threw her arms around the man's neck.

"Anthony!"

The man smirked over her neck at Draco and wrapped his arms around her small waist, keeping eye contact with him the entire time.

"You weren't suppose to be home for another three weeks!" Aly continued, excitedly. She pulled away and cupped his face in hands. Draco had to strain to keep from growling and shoved the door open wider as he turned back inside to escape the scene in front of him. He grabbed Romeo's leash, hooked the dog up to it, and pushed past them to go down the hall and outside. Draco smirked in satisfaction as Romeo growled at Anthony when they passed.

He sat on the apartment steps, letting Romeo sniff everything he could reach. He ran a hand through his already tousled hair.

Of course she has an _Anthony_ in her life. Draco glared at nothing in particular.

'_What a bloody prat._' He thought, angrily. Maybe he was just an old friend. An old hobo that she had helped. He felt the leash pull and saw Romeo trying to get inside, whining at the front door to the building. He sighed and stood. He really did not want to go back there.

XOX

Draco stood at the end of the hallway and watched the scene in front of him play out. He knew it would be awkward if they both noticed him staring but he didn't care. He needed to know where those two stood with each other. He watched as Aly reached up and stroked the man's cheek. Her words drifted down the hallway to Draco's ears.

"We'll talk about this after my shift, okay?" She tilted her lips up at him in a half smile. Anthony's head angled towards Draco and Draco knew that he had been seen. As far as he could tell, Aly hadn't noticed him yet.

Without answering her, Anthony grabbed her face in his hands and smashed his lips onto hers. In response, Aly wrapped her arms around his neck again and Draco felt his stomach drop.

Of course it was going to be like that.

Draco plastered a scowl on his face and continued down the hallway, pushing past the snogging couple to get into the apartment.

"Get a fucking room." He spat as the two pulled away. Aly's cheeks were red with the blush creeping over her face and the man smirked knowingly at Draco. Draco glared back at him, daring him to do anything.

"I'll see you after your shift, okay? I'm not done discussing this." Anthony looked at Aly pointedly and she nodded before he turned and sauntered off down the hall.

"What a fucking winner." Draco said from his spot on his bed, glaring at the ceiling.

"Jealous?" Aly teased, walking to her bedroom.

"Obviously." Draco spat out sarcastically and turned so he couldn't see her hesitate at her door.

XOX

Draco glared into the sauté pan, his mind going over the events from earlier in the morning.

"You okay, kid?" Allen asked dropping the food to prep next to him on the counter.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Draco snapped, turning his glare on the burly man. Allen held his hands up as if to surrender.

"No need to get so defensive. You were glaring at the pan like it murdered your family, mate." Allen began to separate the different vegetables that needed cut. Draco turned his glare through the small window that looked into the dining room of the restaurant. Like a magnet, his eyes fell on Aly as she served a table of young men. He watched as she batted her eyelashes and tugged her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Is it all an act?" Draco asked suddenly, not taking his eyes off of her. Allen looked at him confused and then glanced out the window as well, seeing what Draco was focused on.

"She's a manipulative one, that girl." Allen let a smile drift over his face fondly. "She knows how to get tips from every type of table she serves." He turned to Draco and watched as the blonde's eyes narrowed when Aly giggled at something one of the men said and placed her hand on his bicep flirtatiously.

"This whole, help the fucking homeless thing. What do you think she gets out of it?" Draco asked, turning to help Allen sort out the vegetables. "It has to be an act to get her _something_."

"She just likes to help people I guess. What's it matter? She's helping _you_ isn't she?" Allen asked, quirking an eyebrow at the young man before him.

"Who does something when they don't get shit in return? Honestly?" Draco picked up one of the knives and began to cut the green peppers in front of him. "A girl like that helping dirty hobos."

Allen pointed his own knife towards Draco. "Watch yourself you little wanker. I was one of those dirty hobos she took in."

Draco's eyes shot up to the man in front of him. "You're fucking joking."

"Absolutely am not." Allen's eyes hardened. "Three years ago she found me in the park on a bench. Shaking from withdrawal. Almost starved to death, I did." He turned back to the vegetables like he had to keep his hands busy while he talked. "She took me in, let me stay on her sleeper sofa. Got me a job here and I learned how to cook and now I'm making my own living. She's a lifesaver, she is."

Draco clenched his jaw together, thinking over what the man had just told him. He looked out the window once more and met Aly's eyes. She winked at him before moving on to her next table and Draco felt himself let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Who's Anthony?" He asked suddenly. Allen rolled his eyes and looked over at his self-appointed apprentice.

"Don't tell me, you met Aly's prat of a boyfriend?"

Draco stayed silent and continued cutting vegetables.

"They've been together since before she took me in. I know that at least. He travels a lot for his job, though I've never really gotten a straight answer on what his job is exactly. Louis _hates_ him. Thinks he's stepping out on his little sister, see. No one else really cares for him either. A nice girl like her deserves better than that git."

Draco nodded slowly and heard the door to the kitchen push open.

"Hey blondie." Aly pulled herself up to sit on the counter next to where Draco was standing. "Want to cook this order for me?" She held up a slip of paper in front of his face. Draco batted her hand away and glared at her.

"A little fucking busy." He said, motioning towards the food he was prepping.

"Oh come on…" She urged, holding the paper out again. "This ones important."

Draco snatched the paper out of her hand and quickly scanned over the short hand he had learned to read so well.

"This isn't even on the fucking menu. Who ordered this?" He demanded, shoving the paper back into her hand.

"I did. It's my dinner!" She smiled innocently at him. Draco glared back and shook his head.

"Make your own bloody dinner." He looked at Allen's grinning face and rolled his eyes.

"But you're so much better at it." She purred, leaning in closer. Draco's head whipped around to stare at her, only to be met with her smirk.

"You _are_ a fucking manipulator." He mumbled, as Allen snorted beside him.

"Good luck with this one, mate." Allen said in a low tone so only Draco would hear and turned to attend to the rest of the kitchen.

XOX

Draco grudgingly tied the top of the garbage bag together and slung it over his shoulder to carry outside. This was the worst part of the job. A Malfoy would never be caught dead taking out the trash. That's what house elves were for. It made him feel like a mere servant. He started to turn the knob on the door to walk to the dumpster in back alley but heard Aly's familiar voice through the door. Draco dropped the bag by his feet and strained to hear the conversation outside.

"You're overreacting." Aly was saying. "He needed my help."

"Yeah? He looks like he's doing fine now. So he can find somewhere else to live."

Draco recognized Anthony's voice and his eyes automatically narrowed. It was obvious who they were talking about.

"I can't do that, Anthony… He hasn't made enough to be able to."

"I'm not going to sit around and act like I'm okay with another man staying with my girlfriend." Anthony growled.

"How is he any different than the others I've helped?" Aly asked.

"The way he stares at you Aly!" Anthony's voice began to raise. "Like he can't fucking decide if he wants to kill you or eat you!" Draco could hear Aly scoff.

"I'm not kicking him out." She said, stubbornly.

"Then I'm not sticking around."

Draco heard angry footsteps get farther and farther away until the sound was completely gone. He opened the door carefully and carried the trash bag to the dumpster.

"Was that Anthony I heard?" He asked nonchalantly, not looking at Aly.

"Oh… Yeah. He was uhh… just telling me he won't be able to come out with the rest of us tonight." Draco quirked his eyebrow at her. They both knew the lie was practically transparent. "Will you come out with us tonight, Draco? For once?"

Draco was ready to rudely decline the offer until he turned around and saw the pleading look in Aly's eyes. One night couldn't hurt. Could it?

"Yeah. Alright."

XOX

Draco watched Aly dance with her friends. The muggles danced in strange ways. It wasn't the elegant dancing that he was use to from dances like the Yule Ball or any parties that his parents had put on. It was vulgar and sexual and Draco wasn't sure he'd even consider it dancing in the first place. He sat nursing a beer at a table with other men from the restaurant. Muggle alcohol wasn't nearly as strong as the firewhiskey he was use to. He wouldn't even feel this in the morning. Aly on the other hand…

She stumbled over to the table and caught herself from falling by grabbing onto Draco's shoulder. "I'm glad you came!" She shouted over the music thumping through the building. The bottle that she was raising to her lips was roughly ripped out of her hands as Draco held it out of her reach.

"I don't think you need anymore." He shouted back. After a failed attempt at getting it back, Aly slumped against the table, practically leaning onto Draco.

"If you're going to keep me from my drink then at least come dance with me." She said, holding out her hand for him.

"I don't dance." He replied, stonily. He set his glare into her brown eyes.

"Don't be such a git!" Aly grabbed his wrist and with surprising force, yanked him on his feet and began to pull him out onto the dance floor.

The dance floor smelled of sweat and other bodily fluids that Draco didn't want to recognize. The mass of bodies moving around him mixed with the flashing colored lights in the dimly lit area was dizzying. His head was spinning from the noise and the movement. After finding a clearing to dance in, Aly spun around so that her back was to Draco and began to sway to the beat of the music. Draco stared at her, unsure of what to do.

"Oh for godsake, Draco!" Aly grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips for him. She moved so that her backside was brushing against him as her hips moved with the music.

When he finally relaxed into this style of dancing, Aly bent over slightly and let the material of her black dress rise up on her thighs a little higher. As Draco watched, he couldn't help the tightening of his grip on her. His eyes dilated with lust and he spun her around to face him while they danced. Aly let out a small gasp when he pulled her hips against him roughly. Draco almost groaned from the incessant ache he now felt from his chest all the way to his groin.

"Draco.." Aly breathed out, barely audible above the music. And then he lost it.

XOX

Her back was slammed against the ugly green front door to her apartment as Draco held her in place with his hips. His lips trailed kisses along her jawline and to her neck. He nipped at the sensitive skin and pressed into her harder when she moaned at the sensation.

"The-the door. Open the-" Aly couldn't finish her sentence as Draco's lips collided with hers again. He pulled her bottom lip with his teeth and then slid his tongue across it to make up for the roughness. He pulled her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and was somehow able to get the complicated door open. Making sure his lips never left hers, he kicked the door shut and carried her to her room quickly, kicking that door shut as well to effectively lock Romeo out.

He let her legs fall back to the ground and didn't waste any time in pressing her up against that door as well. His hands roamed over her prominent hip bones and across her flat stomach, both of their bodies heating up with the lust. He pulled away from her lips long enough to attach onto her earlobe.

"We should stop." Aly said, breathlessly as he nibbled on the sensitive part of her ear. Draco growled into her ear and pressed his erection against her so that she knew exactly how he felt about that idea.

"Make me." He growled, only urged on by the moan she let out when he cupped her breast through her shirt. Draco spun them around and pushed her back onto her bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and settled himself on top of her. Pulling both straps of her dress off her shoulders, he landed wet kisses over her collarbone and moved his hand in between her legs.

"D-Draco, please." Aly's eyes were clouded with lust as her hips rose to push his hand closer to her center. He was in the process of moving her knickers to the side when Romeo's bark from the other side of the door seemed to bring him back from his trance of lust. He looked down at the girl below him. The _muggle_ girl below him. And all of a sudden, Draco felt sick.

"I-I can't… I don't… For fucksake what…" Draco shook his head quickly to clear his mind as he tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Draco, are you okay?" Aly asked, placing her hand on his cheek. Draco flinched away from her touch and jumped out of bed as if it burned him.

"You… I-I'm sorry. I can't just…" Draco clamped his mouth shut and rushed quickly out of the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Part of him was afraid that she'd follow him and the other part wished she would so that he could stop thinking of all the reasons not to and just finish what they had started.

She didn't follow him.

XOX

**Blahh. I'm not really happy with this chapter. It seems really jumpy to me but that could just be because I didn't brainstorm it. I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed(: It means a lot to me. Until next time guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Five hours until my appointment! Let's go insomnia!**

**Disclaimer: From here on out, let's just automatically assume I don't own anything… It's just easier (and true). **

XOX

Sunlight streamed into Aly's bedroom windows and began to stir her from her deep sleep. She let out a small groan and stretched, pressing the heels of her hand into her eyes to rub them. Pulling them away, she examined the evidence of last night's makeup on her hands and felt the dried tears making the skin on her cheeks feel tight.

'_Tears? Did I cry last night?'_

Aly squinted in the sunlight and rolled onto her side.

'_It's so fucking bright…' _She squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could and mentally begged the headache pounding through her skull to go away. The sound of a cabinet slamming shut in the kitchen caused her to physically flinch.

"Damn it Draco…" She growled, opening her eyes to glare at the wall. A flood of memories from last night invaded her brain almost instantly.

The feel of his strong lips against her own. The way her lower body ached to feel more of him when his hips pressed into her. How she'd arched her body, begging him to go further with her. She shuddered, thinking of how far she actually would've let him go had he not stopped them himself. Her mind guiltily thought of Anthony.

'_How embarrassing…." _Aly looked over at her closed door and sighed. The headache from her hangover wasn't the only thing making her feel terrible. She had said she'd help him. Not get smashed and seduce him. She remembered back to how she had purposefully tried to graze his body with her own while they danced. How she'd practically used him to get her fight with Anthony off of her mind.

'_I am a terrible, awful person…'_

Slowly, Aly swung her legs over and got out of her bed. She'd have to face him sometime. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and walked out to where her blonde roommate was throwing some type of fit in the kitchen.

Draco turned when he heard her footsteps approaching and quirked an eyebrow at her appearance. Her makeup was smeared around her eyes, her once straight hair was now tangled and frizzy from a night of drunken sleep, and her skin was pale from the dehydration of the alcohol.

"You look like absolute shit." He commented, leaning against the counter.

"Always the charmer." She mumbled and rolled her eyes. "What were you doing making this much noise this early?"

"Early? Aly we have an hour before our shift."

Aly's eyes widened and she spun around to look at the big, iron clock on the wall.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" She rushed past him to head into the bathroom. "And make some coffee, will you?" She yelled before slamming the door and starting the shower.

'_Make some coffee? The muggle way?'_ His eyes narrowed at the complicated muggle machine in front of him. _'How?'_

Of course the restaurant had coffee makers but the waiters and waitresses handled those so he hadn't paid them any attention.

'_No matter…'_ Draco rubbed his hands together after pulling out the container of coffee grounds. Muggles did this every day. _'How hard could it be?'_

XOX

Coffee spewed from Aly's mouth as she gagged and rubbed her tongue with the sleeve on her light jacket. The offending taste still did not leave her tongue.

"Trying to poison me, are you?" She glared at Draco who looked down at his own travel cup of the coffee he had made.

"It's not that bad." He defended himself, now eyeing the cup warily.

"Yeah?" Aly stopped walking and put her hand on her hip, glaring at him. "Let's see you drink it then."

Draco hesitated before bringing the cup up to his lips and taking a tentative sip. The strong taste of the bad coffee made him wince and he could've sworn there were coffee grounds floating around in it. Trying to keep his pride intact, he forced himself to swallow the vile liquid as Aly watched him.

"Yeah, that's right. Swallow it. You deserve every last drop of that for trying to tell me it was coffee." Aly flipped her hair over her shoulder and continued to walk ahead of him to the restaurant. Draco glared at the girl's back and dropped his cup in the nearest trash can before following to the restaurant.

XOX

The lunch shift was unusually slow for the restaurant. Louis had already sent many of the employees home for the day and was now sitting at a table with Aly, playing some game they called tic-tac-toe and splitting a sandwich.

Draco watched from the window in the kitchen. He had never seen Louis look more relaxed than when his sister was around him. He had noticed that she had a way of calming Louis down. Like her mere presence was comfort enough to relax.

"She's something, isn't she?"

"Remarkable." Draco muttered an answer before his brain could catch up with the situation. He whipped his head around to see Allen's smirk spread across his face. "You know… Remarkable as in-as in strange. Not as in…" He glared at the man in front of him. "Oh shut up."

"I heard what happened last night by the way. When you two were dancing. The hostesses said you were getting pretty cozy." Allen wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"They don't know what the fuck they're talking about." Draco growled, his hands looking for something to do. Food to prep. _Anthing._

"I'm not judging you. She's a beautiful girl." Allen said, passing him lettuce and a knife to chop before leaning against the counter, watching his reaction.

Draco paused before scoffing. "Hardly."

Allen quirked his eyebrow and passed over a bowl to put the chopped lettuce in while Draco wiped his hands on his apron. "She's changing you, you know?"

"How so?" He avoided eye contact and opted for looking out at her through the window once more.

"Don't sound so scared." Allen chuckled when Draco gave him the frostiest glare he'd ever mustered. "It's making you a better man, mate. Honestly. You were a right git when she first brought you here."

Aly's laugh traveled through the empty restaurant and mixed with Louis' barks of laughter as they both threw their heads back from some secret joke. Draco watched Aly carefully, aware of the man beside him scrutinizing him.

He closed his eyes and had a flash of how soft her lips had been under his. They had tasted even better than he had imagined. The way she gasped every time he nipped at her neck. The way he'd held her hips to his. The feeling in the pit of his stomach of _needing_ her to be closer. How she'd said his name. How it sounded like no more than a sigh. Merlin, how he'd wanted to make her _scream_ it.

"Draco…"

Draco's eyes shot open and he slowly turned to see the girl that had previously been running through his mind. Aly chewed on her bottom lip and she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear before continuing.

"There's someone out in the dining room asking for you."

Draco raised a pale eyebrow. "Someone's asking for me?"

"A girl." Aly said, almost too quickly. She looked away just as he thought he saw a familiar emotion flash across her near perfect features. "Louis said we're slow enough that you two can have lunch on the house if you'd like."

Her mouth opened as if to say more before she clamped it shut. Her hands fiddled with the bottom of her shirt and before Draco could say anything, she turned and walked to the other side of the kitchen to join Allen who was staring at him almost meaningfully.

Draco pulled his apron over his head and walked into the dining room. A mess of bushy, brown hair and a know-it-all smirk was the last thing he expected to be met with.

XOX

"Why is the ministry sending you to check up on me?" Draco asked suspiciously. He watched Hermione bite into her sandwich and pushed his own plate of untouched fries away from him.

"Just to make sure you were really fulfilling your sentence." Hermione's smirk made Draco's insides burn. "Imagine our surprise when we found you working at a muggle job. Cooking the muggle way."

"You didn't really leave me with much of a choice." He growled, leaning across the table. "You stranded me. You didn't leave me any other way to survive." He fought to control his voice so that it did not carry across the still empty restaurant from their table in the back corner.

"From what I hear, you had to rely on a muggle to help you even achieve this." Hermione leaned back in her chair, smirking at the blonde. "Oh how far the mighty Draco Malfoy has fallen."

Without meaning to, Draco's eyes traveled across the room and landed on Aly as she wiped a table down.

"Is that her?" Hermione followed his eyes. "Well she's… certainly something."

"Watch yourself, Granger." He hissed, glaring at her. He gripped the edge of the table to keep from doing something stupid. Like trying to hex her without a wand.

Hermione's mouth fell open, surprised. "Are you-are you _falling_ for her?" She laughed, enjoying being able to taunt her childhood enemy. "Oh that's rich. She must be really good in bed if you're willing to fall for a mugg-"

"You don't know anything about her." He snapped, suddenly ready to protect Aly's reputation.

Hermione's mouth fell back into the smirk that seemed plastered on her face now. "Oh, Malfoy. What would Daddy say?" She stood and pulled her jumper over her arms. "Just remember all the times you tortured me for being a muggle-born, Malfoy. Karma's a cold, cold bitch." She suddenly smiled down at him while he stayed seated. "I'll tell the ministry that you're following your sentence more than we ever hoped you would." And with that, Hermione walked out of the restaurant, leaving a fuming Draco behind.

He stayed in the seat and gripped his pale blonde hair in his fists, squeezing his eyes shut. He had let the mudblood get under his skin and she knew it. He hadn't even noticed Aly walk up to the table.

"You'll tear out that pretty hair of yours if you don't stop." Aly said, quietly. She placed a hand over one of his own and gently removed it from its death grip on his hair. He laid his hands on the table in front of him and looked up at her. "Did you know her from before you ended up on the streets?"

"Something like that…" He mumbled back, looking down at his fingers. It was extremely difficult to keep up eye contact with her. Even the mudblood had been able to see something in the way he had looked at her.

"She's beautiful." Aly said it so quietly; Draco almost thought he had imagined it. He looked up at her again to see her drawing circles on the ground with her shoe.

"Aly-" Draco was interrupted by the voice of another man calling her name at the same time as him. They both looked to see Anthony standing a few feet away.

"Your brother said I could steal you for the rest of the shift. So that we can talk." Anthony continued, returning Draco's hateful glare but smiling at Aly.

"Oh… Well… S-sure." Aly stumbled over her words and turned to Draco. "I'll see you at home, okay?"

"Yeah." He spat, turning his glare to his untouched fries on the table. He looked up just in time to see Anthony place his hand on the small of her back as they walked out the door. Suddenly he knew the emotion that had flashed across Aly's features earlier. It was the same emotion plaguing his at this moment.

_Jealousy_.

XOX

Draco lay on his bed, his arms tucked behind his head as he glared at the ceiling. He had been waiting up for her. Not purposefully, of course. Draco Malfoy would NEVER wait up for a girl. He reasoned that he just wasn't able to sleep. And that had nothing to do with the fact that it was almost one in the morning now and Aly was still not back.

The sound of the key in the door made his body go rigid.

'_Please don't be bringing that prat in for the night._' He pleaded to every god he could think of and shot out a silent 'thank you' when she came in and shut the door. _Alone._

"About fucking time." He growled, his eyes roaming over her slightly rumpled hair and skirt.

"I never asked you to wait up for me, Draco." She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't need a parent."

"I wasn't waiting up for you." He said quickly, sitting up in bed and placing his feet on the floor. "But who could sleep with those elephant footsteps of yours."

Aly rolled her eyes and threw her purse on the ground. "Why are you being such a prat? Is it because I went out with Anthony? I just expected you to go out with that girl from the restaurant anyway!"

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh for fucksake. Do you not see how much of a wanker he is?"

"At least he doesn't wind me up and then just leave me thinking I did something wrong!"

An uncomfortable silence settled around them. Draco stood slowly and towered over Aly's small frame.

"What the fuck did you say?" He growled, glaring down at her. Aly's body was practically shaking. He could feel the anger radiating off of her.

"At least when he starts something, he finishes it."

Draco's jaw clenched tightly as he loomed over her. "You want me to finish something?" He threatened ominously. He eyes lost focus suddenly as Aly's tongue darted out to wet her lips before she retorted.

"You bloody left me-"

"I wouldn't have had to if you didn't do this to me!" Draco yelled, his voice ringing around them. Aly fought the urge to flinch at the anger in his voice.

"What did I do, Draco?!" She yelled back. Anger was making her voice waver.

Instead of answering, Draco flipped them around, pushing her onto the bed. He was on her before she could comprehend his lips moving across her jaw. He bit at her neck possessively and tangled one of his hands in her hair, pulling her head to the side roughly to have better access.

"Draco-"

Draco growled and attacked her lips with his own before she could tell him to stop. He grabbed the wrist of the hand that was trying to push him away and pinned it above her head. His teeth bit at her bottom lip and he took advantage of her gasp to slip his tongue into the cavern of her mouth. Kissing her made his head spin. He lost all sense of control at the feeling of having her body underneath him. He felt one of her legs come up and wrap around his waist. Using his other hand, he ran it up the length of her thigh and under her skirt. He felt her breath hitch as he dug his nails into her inner thigh. She tilted her head back and bucked her hips, trying to press closer to him.

He quickly pulled away and got off of the bed, panting. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the sound of Aly's pants and she tried to wrap her mind around the tailspin of events.

"That." Draco's voice cracked and he cleared it quickly before continuing. "You do _that_ to me."

"Draco... What's so bad about _that_?"

Draco struggled to put his thoughts into words. _'You're a muggle. My family would disown me. I would lose my entire inheritance. How can I tell you that magic exists without you thinking I'm crazy? You're a goddamn muggle. Oh fuck, you're a muggle.' _He turned to tell her that he should leave for the night only to see her slipping her shirt over her head. His eyes traveled down to the curve of her breasts, rising and falling with her slowing pants.

"What's so bad about this, Draco?"

"Oh fuck…"

And then he was on her again. Kissing with such fervor, he was sure that his life depended on it. His hands roamed across her flat stomach and up her sides. He pulled the straps of her bra down her arms and lifted her slightly, mid-kiss, to undo the clasp and fling it across the room. Her hands bunched up in his shirt and she quickly broke the kiss to pull the shirt over his head. Aly pressed her body against him and he felt his breath leave his lungs as her breasts rubbed against his bare chest. He closed his eyes at the feeling, pushing back against her, their foreheads touching and breaths mingling.

Her hand moved in between them and rubbed across the front of Draco's pants. His bulge twitched, longing to prolong the contact. She pressed her lips against his again before working on undoing his button and zipper. He wasted no time in sliding his boxers down with his pants and pushing her back onto the bed once more.

He stared down into her eyes, hooded and cloudy with lust.

'_She's a muggle.'_

Aly grabbed his hands and moved them to her knickers, hooking his thumbs in them so that all he had to do was pull.

'_My father will _kill_ me.'_

After she was left in only her skirt, she wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed against his erection, causing them both to moan.

'_My inheritance..'_

She leaned up, latching her lips around the bottom of his earlobe and threaded her hands in his silky, platinum hair. He closed his eyes and moved closer to her body.

'_Oh fuck she's a muggle._'

And then he was pressing into her core with his entire length. He watched her stomach quiver as she adjusted to his size and her eyes closed in bliss. He didn't move his hips but instead buried his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her apple and cinnamon scent that had always attracted him.

"Why aren't you stopping me?" He mumbled, his lips brushing the sensitive skin on her neck.

"Draco-"

"You should be stopping me." He interrupted her. She moved her hips against him, earning a groan from him at the erotic feeling.

"Are you going to finish what you started?"

He pulled away from her and met her intense gaze. Without answering, he began to thrust into her slowly. He moved in and out of her with experienced motions and pressed his lips to hers again, swallowing the moan that passed through her lips. Her nails slid down his back, making him arch further into her.

"Harder."

That one word, spoken so softly. It alone almost pushed Draco over the edge. He bit her bottom lip and moved to her neck, granting her request and thrusting even harder into her. He could feel her insides tightening around him as she reached her climbed to her release, her moans becoming more frequent and more desperate.

"Draco!" She moaned as she reached her climax. Draco clutched the sheets in his fists and tried to hold out as long as he could so that she could enjoy her orgasm as much as possible. A growl erupted low in his throat before he gave one final thrust and released his own orgasm inside of her.

Their breathing was coming in ragged gasps as Draco stared down at the girl beneath him. He scrutinized ever part of her, trying to find some flaw that must make muggles so terrible. Her slender shoulders. Her perky, round breasts. Her flat, toned stomach. Her long, thin legs that were untangling from around his waist. Every inch of her sun-kissed body was flawless.

'_She's a muggle.'_

Draco pulled out of her and layed beside her, staring at her body, trying to find a flaw. _Something._ Aly turned her head and flashed him the greatest, most attractive smile he's ever seen in his life.

'_No… No, she's perfect.'_

XOX

**Well that was fun to write(: Reviews always make me feel better about myself… So please for the love of God, review! Haha:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**So… This isn't a chapter. Sorry to get your hopes up guys… But the doctor said that they'll be doing my c-section a month early. That means I'm going to be a mom a LOT sooner than I anticipated. This is giving me 3 weeks to prepare for everything. That means planning the baby shower and having it, buying all the last minute items, mentally preparing myself for everything that's going to have to happen, the works. And since after he's born he'll be staying in the hospital for his heart surgeries, I'll be staying in a Ronald McDonald house for a few months. I can't possibly see being able to write much. I haven't decided if I'm discontinuing it or just putting it on hold… Either way, I wouldn't expect an update from me. Sorry to disappoint you guys. I thought I'd have a lot longer to work on this:/ We'll see how everything goes. Who knows, maybe I'll need a way to fill my time with the insomnia I'm sure to have at night afterwards. Sorry guys…**


End file.
